


Freak

by dapperghost



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cloaca, Fluff, M/M, Sadstuck, Smut, bluh i suck at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperghost/pseuds/dapperghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davesprite had always considered himself a freak. Always felt like an outcast. Only now did Dave realize it. And now he had to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freak

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i know i still have other fics. blah blah. selective writers block is a bitch. i can write this but not those. anyways here. enjoy my first fic with actual sex.

Davesprite had never felt like he belonged. He was always the outsider. The second Dave. The one nobody gave a fuck about. He had lost everything, watching his friends and family die, and then going back in time to save everyone. And the only thing he got in return was to be turned into a freak and set aside by all those who once considered him his friend. It hurt. A lot. He had gone through so much, only to be forgotten. They only ever talked to him if they needed something. Some spritely knowledge since they couldn't figure out what the fuck they were doing. Even then they acted as if talking to him was just a chore, something they only did because they had to, not because they wanted to.

But he was a Strider. He kept a cool face, still spewing the same ironic metaphors and rants that everyone expected. Even though on the inside it hurt. It hurt to look at his friends and know he would never be considered their Dave. He was just a freak. Something that wasn't even human anymore. Some awkward combination of bird and human and sprite. He was hideous, and he knew it. But there was nothing he could do about it. Nothing except continue on as if nothing was wrong. As if he still was the same stoic cool kid he started as.

Even Dave never noticed anything wrong. Even his very own alternate self. No. Dave saw him as the cool kid/bird thing that he could go to for helpful advice and to share ironic banter with when his other friends were busy. He never noticed the frustration and pain that the poor sprite felt, just looking at the other. How much he wished that he could be the boy that he talked with. How much he wished he could be human again, instead of a line of codes and bundle of feathers. How much he wished he could have his friends back and turn everything back to the way it once was. Yet...he couldn't.

After a while all of the pain and anger and frustration added up. Piled up onto a mountain that threatened to crush the sprite. He broke down. Curled up in his...wait no... _Dave's_ apartment on LOHAC, he crumbled into a mass of sobbing feathers and sprite. He knew it wasn't cool. It wasn't Striderlike. But...was he really even a Strider anymore? Could he even be considered a Strider when he couldn't even be thought of as human? No...He wasn't a Strider. He was just...Davesprite. The broken bird trapped in a whirling mass of grief and sadness. The freak that nobody cared about. The monster.

* * *

Dave hadn't seen Davesprite around in a while, and, although he'd hate to admit it, was worried. The sprite was almost always somewhere he could find him. But no. Davesprite was cool. He was probably off doing some ironically cool thing that Striders did. That didn't take away the dark feeling, however. Dave decided he would look for him. He headed off for the first place he could think the sprite would be.

He found the sprite, exactly where he had believed he would be. However...something was wrong. He wasn't the composed birdboy Dave usually was confronted with...He was...was he crying? It was confusing. Why would Davesprite be crying? Sure the game sucked...but they had friends. And they were Striders. Striders didn't cry. Yet...here was his sprite, sobbing as if everything he knew had been destroyed. It drew Dave in, compelling him to comfort the other. To figure out what was wrong. But...it was in that moment that Dave realized he knew what was wrong. He had known all along, and ignored it. His sprite was broken. Alone. He had lost everything, only to be left in the dust. And only now was he realizing that. He wasted no time in going over to his other self, yanking him into a hug before the birdboy could react.

"I'm so sorry. Jesus fuck man I'm so fucking sorry...I didn't...I should have realized..." Dave muttered, the guilt taking over.

Davesprite was frozen, unsure how to react. Dave was...hugging him. And...apologizing. But...why? Confusion erased any embarrassment that was present from being found like this. "Sorry for what?"

"For everything....I took over and never even payed you any fucking mind...And you were left all a goddamn lone. I'm so fucking sorry holy shit..."

Davesprite just frowned slightly, shoving Dave away and wiping furiously at the tears still present. "D-don't be....I don't need your fucking pity. I don't deserve it anyways. I'm just a freak now. A line of codes. It doesn't matter anyways."

"Yes it does. You still matter dude...You're me."

"No. No I'm not you. I never was...I'm...I'm Davesprite. The freaky birdsprite thing that nobody gives a shit about."

"No. You're Dave. You are Dave motherfucking Strider okay? So shut up with this bullshit."

"....But...."

"No fucking buts you piece of shit. Just shut up and let me hug you. You're amazing okay. You're more of a goddamn hero than I ever was. You are a Strider, and a goddamn amazing one at that. You saved everyone. And you don't deserve this. You don't deserve any of the shit you get. You deserve so much more."

Davesprite shut up, hesitantly hugging his other self back. He still had doubts. He still didn't believe in himself. He was just a freak. Someone who didn't deserve love or care or anything. But Dave knew exactly what he was thinking, and pulled back, looking at him. "You are perfect okay. Sure you might not look human anymore. But you're every fucking bit as human as anyone else. Maybe even more so. And you do deserve friends. And love. And everything you haven't gotten since you became who you are now. So stop hating yourself. Stop this pity party self hate train right on the tracks. Scream at that fuckin conductor to pull the train to a goddamn halt. Let everyone the fuck off because nobody deserves this ride. Especially not you."

Davesprite opened his mouth to reply, before shutting it again. He was speechless. He had no clue how to reply. But it didn't matter. Dave gave him a response. Soon Dave's lips met his, pressing against them as if they were made for each other. Then again...they were still technically the same person. Some part of his brain was telling him this was weird, that this was himself he was kissing. That it was a twisted kind of vain only the game would let happen. Yet...Davesprite ignored that part, accepting the kiss and returning just as passionately. He needed this. He wanted this. So what if it was him? It didn't matter. He was cared for. Loved.

The same thoughts were running through Dave's mind as well. Davesprite deserved this. And it wasn't as if Dave didn't want this. He did find himself attractive after all. Sure it was vain as fuck but whatever. That didn't matter at all. Not when it felt as if sparks were flying. As if everything else was forgotten and it was just them. Just him and himself. A whole new twist on me, myself, and I. And with the teenage hormones thrown into the mix, the feelings were only strengthened.

As they pressed closer, as the kiss deepened, Davesprite felt the other's tongue running along his lips. He parted them willingly, allowing Dave to slip his tongue inside. A battle for dominance played out, before Davesprite allowed the other to win. The kiss lasted for what seemed forever, all the intensity and passion of both Striders being shoved into that one kiss. After they parted, they looked at each other, lips swollen and breathing heavy, both wondering if they should continue, go further.

The decision was easy, seeing as the heat and passion hadn't left, and they both felt the same emotions for each other. The kiss was back in full force, hands now adding to the mix as they traced over the other's body, running along the curves and angles of the other. Davesprite's hands found their way up his counterparts shirt, tracing lines with his fingers and drawing a shudder from the other.

In return, Dave's hands went to the other's wings, stroking feathers and drawing a trilling noise from the birdboy, as well as a more human noise. Huh. Interesting. Dave smirked slightly, pulling from the kiss but still stroking the others wings. "You like that?"

"Sh-shut up...It's not my fault my fucking bird senses like that."

"Heh...I wonder what else your birdy senses like..."

Dave went back to kissing the other, fingers tracing along the others wings before moving to the mess of feathers on the sprite's chest. He dug his fingers in gently, petting and scratching there. The noise he got in return was both entertaining and somehow utterly delicious. His pants tightening was just part of the sign that it was affecting him. And they hadn't even gotten down and dirty yet either. Apparently his sprite self was more sensitive than he first thought.

But Davesprite wasn't going to let it slip that easily. His hands traveled lower, squishing the famous Strider plush rump, and eliciting a very surprised noise from Dave. He smirked, until Dave decided that this battle of oneupmanship was not even close to over. He dug his fingers into the mass of fluff and feathers on Davesprite's neck, scratching some there and drawing a mix of trills and moans from his birdsprite counterpart. 

His pants were becoming almost unbearably tight, though. But that was soon remedied as Davesprite's versatile tail began to work at his zipper, pulling Dave's pants down even as his hands traveled the rest of the other's body, tugging off his shirt as well. And then his tail slipped underneath the waistband of Dave's boxers, and gripped onto the other's cock, drawing a gutteral moan from him as the tail began to stroke it. 

However, Davesprite then remembered something at that moment, and froze, withdrawing his tail. Dave made a noise of protest as the pressure left. "Why the fuck did you stop?"

"Well uh...we're experiencing some technical difficulties captain. We might have to pull this ship around."

"What kind of technical difficulties?"

"Well when I became part spritebird thing, I kinda lost my dick. And had it replaced with a nice little birdy bit. I guess its just a continuation of the saga of Davesprite is a fucking freak," the sprite sighed.

"Hey hey what did we just talk about? You aren't a freak. It can't be that bad." As Dave spoke, his hand traveled lower, to the region where Davesprite's genetalia would be. The sprite's breath hitched as the feathers we're parted there, and Dave discovered a rather warm and slightly wet fold. He traced a finger along it, before slipping it inside, drawing a rather embarrassing squawk from the other. Davesprite then covered his mouth, turning even more orange than he already was. 

"Huh...See? Told you it wasn't that bad. Its kinda like a va-" 

Davesprite cut him off quickly, his breathing unsteady, "It's called a fucking cloaca. Both boy and girl birds have them. So don't even go there." 

"Alright alright sheesh. But if you start laying eggs be prepared for the biggest I told you so dance in history."

Even as Dave spoke, he crooked his finger, wiggling it around slightly before adding a second one, and drawing a serious of peeps and trills and moans from the other. He snickered slightly, enjoying this. However the battle of oneupmanship was back on, as Davesprite's tail returned to it's previous position on Dave's cock, stroking it with more force than before. It became a competition to see who could draw the most noises out of the other. 

After a while though, Dave removed his fingers, causing Davesprite to squawk in protest before he caught on. He was quick to act after that however, his tail leaving the other's cock to tug down his boxers and rid the other of them completely. It was then that Dave chuckled breathily.

"What?" Davesprite breathed, slightly annoyed.

"I just realized...you're like...naked...all the time." 

"Is this really the best fucking time to talk about this? And yeah I mean there's not really any way I  _could_ wear clothes. But just shut up and fuck me already."

Dave was quick to comply to the request, seeing as he was rather eager himself. He pressed inside of the other, drawing out more moans and trills from the other. He gave Davesprite a chance to adjust, before beginning to move. He rocked into the other at an even pace, rough and fast but still gentle enough to not hurt the other. Davesprite was cawing and chirping and trilling and moaning, a mess of feathers and pleasure in Dave's arms as he scrabbled against the other with his nails.

They reached their peak at almost exactly the same time, an explosion of white blurring their vision for a bit. A loud caw came from Davesprite and a low moan from Dave, both of them panting as they came down.

"Hoooollyyyy shiiiiit..." Davesprite said after a bit, still panting heavily.

"Agreed man agreed..." Dave replied, pulling out of the other and assessing the damage. "Holy fuck...It looks like an entire orange crush factory exploded and took the vanilla ice cream shop next door with it..."

"Wow. You say such romantic things after sex. How do you you make me feel so warm and fuzzy inside with your words?" Davesprite replied sarcastically.

"Because I'm just that charming man. Obviously." He leaned in and kissed the other again, smiling slightly. "Plus how else can I romanticize such a perfect guy?" 

"I dunno man. Maybe by not comparing our jizz/love juice to soda and ice cream."

"Aww you know you love it. Plus you woulda said the same thing."

"True. But still. God this is gonna be a bitch ti clean out of my feathers."

"I can help. I mean if ya want."

"Of course I do. You owe me man for causing this."

"Ey if I remember correctly you were a willing participant."

"True. And...thanks."

"For what? Giving you mindblowing sex?"

"No you idiot. You know what I mean."

"Yeah I do. And it was the least I could do man after all the shit you've been through. Also if I'm an idiot, wouldn't that make you one too?" 

"No because I have spritely knowledge." 

"True. Why don't we go clean up before this dries all the way?"

"I like that plan."


End file.
